<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troublé by Lorelei (Piarelei)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681122">Troublé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei'>Lorelei (Piarelei)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piarelei/pseuds/Lorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle saisisse dans son regard cette lueur trop inhabituelle, trop douce à son égard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ce singulier sentiment à peine caché derrière ses pupilles craintives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troublé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text-image-container">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Elle riait. Fort. Elle s'esclaffait de son rire bruyant et dur, moqueur, puissant comme un millier de tambours frappés au même moment. C'était elle, Lucy Ashley, joyeuse et énergique jeune femme. C'était son rire qui résonnait à travers toute la guilde et réveillait les endormis, c'était son rire qui se fixait dans ses oreilles à lui, ce jeune homme, d'une façon que jamais il ne pourrait avouer. C'était elle qu'il regardait, assise à ses côtés, l'œil discret et apeuré.</p>
      <p>Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle saisisse dans son regard cette lueur trop inhabituelle, trop douce à son égard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ce singulier sentiment à peine caché derrière ses pupilles craintives.</p>
      <p>Le supplice était si grand ! L'émotion était si forte lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés, et qu'il sentait son parfum qui montait à ses narines par vagues au rythme de ses mouvements ! Et il avait l'envie irrépressible de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un carré de cette peau halée par le soleil lors des journée de travaux manuels, d'embrasser cette bouche qui s'articulait autour de syllabes brusques et mordantes, de caresser cette chevelure négligée et blonde. Mais il ne bougeait ; les mains serrées entre ses genoux, le dos affaissé, il n'osait la regarder que par furtifs coups d'œil dissimulés derrière ses mèches tombantes. Allait-elle le remarquer seulement ? Où l'avait-elle oublié depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans une discussion vénéneuse avec Levy ?<br/>Il poussa un discret soupir. Que de malheur ! Il se sentait si seul, si abandonné lorsqu'elle ne lui parlait pas ; même la torture était délicieuse avec elle, tant qu'elle lui accordait de l'attention. <em>De l'attention...</em></p>
      <p>« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Natsu ? » Tonna-t-elle soudainement, acerbe.</p>
      <p>Elle l'avait surprise. Natsu recula soudainement sur son banc, dans un mouvement maladroit, tant et si bien qu'il faillit tomber au sol. Bien heureusement, Lucy s'était tournée vers lui et avait attrapé son vêtement d'une main ferme et autoritaire, plongeant ses pupilles rudes dans les orbes noires de son partenaire.</p>
      <p>« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde. » Siffla-t-elle durement.</p>
      <p>Natsu hocha la tête, secoué par son cœur qui n'en finissait plus de battre, fort et vite. Lucy s'approcha de lui en se relevant, un genou posé sur le banc. Le jeune homme crut défaillir lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien, sa main serrait toujours le haut avec force.</p>
      <p>Avait-elle compris ? Allait-elle l'embrasser et le libérer de ce poids grandissant ? Un sursaut d'espoir le saisit. Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir lui faire comprendre ! Il voulait lui souffler, dans un murmure de candeur, les mots d'amour qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait simplement pas parce qu'il avait peur, et quand bien même Lucy avait le regard rivé sur son faciès, près de lui, et que Natsu ouvrait tendrement ses lèvres à son attention, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Cela aurait été trop douloureux, ce n'était pas les mots qu'il voulait, mais bien les actes qui lui prouveraient son amour. Alors il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, doucement, trouant le visage de la jeune femme de ses deux prunelles onyx dans un sursaut d'insolence. <em>Vas-y, fais le !</em></p>
      <p>Un sourire narquois saisit les lèvres de la jeune femme et, avec une délicatesse inattendue, elle saisit avec davantage de fermeté son col, de ses deux mains. Natsu s'affola lorsqu'elle sembla se rapprocher ; son souffle se fit erratique, dicté par le rythme insistant de son cœur. Ses yeux dérivèrent inexorablement vers les lèvres de la jeune femme et il cessa de respirer ; le dénouement approchait si vite, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.</p>
      <p>« Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça. » Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avant de le pousser en arrière.</p>
      <p>Natsu chuta de son banc et s'écrasa au sol, dans une position peu glorieuse. Confus, il resta un instant à terre, en regardant Lucy s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois. <em>Encore ce rire...</em> Lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment, avait-elle au moins saisit quelque chose dans son regard ? Il lui semblait que non, mais avec Lucy... Personne n'était jamais sûr de rien. Troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, il souffla d'un grand coup pour se remettre, touché par ce vide soudain après ce trop plein d'émotions.</p>
      <p>La jeune femme finit par se calmer, après avoir rit de lui ouvertement, elle se détourna dans un dernier ricanement et repartit dans une discussion virulente avec Levy, sans se soucier davantage de Natsu. Lui, se redressa avec peine, troublé, avant de se rasseoir. Ils n'échangèrent pas un autre mot.<br/>Peiné qu'elle ne se soucie plus de lui, il repartit dans sa contemplation, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.</p>
      <p>Au bout d'un long moment à la zieuter, il ne put pas manquer ce sourire moqueur et satisfait qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Et là, il comprit. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait. Elle ne lui donnerait jamais satisfaction, elle le torturerait, le pousserait à bout et n'irait pas plus loin, mais elle savait. Lucy savait qu'il l'aimait.</p>
      <p>Il acceptait ce marché ; si la douleur et la frustration étaient les prix à payer pour être à ses côtés, soit. Il était prêt à tout pour elle.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="article_bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="commentaires clearfix">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>